


The scent of sulphur

by NorthernKelpie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernKelpie/pseuds/NorthernKelpie
Summary: Zelda just can't help but be drawn to the smell of sulphur...
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 39
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda sat on top of her office desk hair tied up in a messy haze of crimson. An extremely worn and oversized iron maiden top graced her shoulders, gaze fixed upon the pile of marking in her lap.

The academy was officially out of hours but the priestess had to mark the last charms exam before the gala tonight, Hell knows she’d never get it done in time there. The Annual Gala was ole of prestige every benefactor of the academy would be there; which explained the dress currently handing on the back of the door.

Zelda loved that dress, Dior, black silk, cut stupidly high at the waist and...

Suddenly the redhead's daydream was interrupted by the smell of burning sulphur; to which she groaned internally damn kids messing in the halls. Sliding off the desk, her heels crunched down onto the stone ground - heels and a t-shirt how modern the witch sighed to herself and continued into the hall.

The chandelier hung low lighting her way througout corridors, the silent corridors; and yet the scent grew. Like the most hellishly delicious aroma, that was so oddly familiar - maybe it was Sabrina practising her potions? She was around here somewhere with young Nicholas. 

A slight smile of pride forming up one her lips before falling to the floor as a voice inside the headmistresses office broke the silence.

"Damn it!" Came the voice followed by a shatter, Zelda rolled her eyes reaching for the door handle assuming it to be some tiresome first year trying to practice out of hours and by the sounds of it failing miserably.

"I don't know what you think you're doing in here but... Lilth?" 

The Demon froze colour draining from her face as she cleaned his throat in a vain attempt to preserve her dignity - but at last it was too late she had seen her.

"Ms Spellman" she coughed "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Adjusting the sleeves of her evening dress, attempting to avoid the redheads gaze.

Stepping inside the office and closing the door behind her Zelda had to laugh, here she was the great Mother of Demons; Lilith hunched over her desk with a hand mirror wresting with the zip of her dress.

"Having some issues are we?" Zelda teased cocking her brow at the brunette.

"Not at all I um... just can't seem to get it” The demon groaned falling unceremoniously into her chair, the grumble did amuse Zelda however she took pity on the woman rounding the desk to stand before her.

"May I?" She asked pointing at the brunette.

"Be my guest" Lilith sighed still slumped in her chair.

”You’re going to have to stand” Zelda smirked shyly, pulling the demon up to send; closing the distance between them.  
Lilith took in a breath as she met those green eyes and, with another shy smile. Zelda slowly grasped the other woman's shoulder and turned her to face the office mirror.

"I didn't think you were coming back tonight" she stated not once meeting her gaze, as the demon stared at her from the mirror.

The brunette watched intensely grazing as she ghosted her way from her hips to the zips that lay at the bottom of her back. Drawing her nails gently up her spine with the zip.

"There wasn't much left to interest me in London, besides l’d never pass up an opportunity to see you dance”  
Lilth closed her eyes and slowly leaned back, breathing in the redheads scent as her lips brushed over her shoulder she slowly looped the fabric of her neck tie, making a firm knot and pulling away. 

"Always so honest when alone Lily" She teased.

"Always such a tease Spellman" she just chucked - deeply, sexually. Lilth hated how weak she made her feel, ever since they met. Zelda Spellman had plagued her.

"There perfect" Lilth opened her eyes as the witch turned her once more, her delicate hands folding down the fabric on her shoulders, then adjusted the skirt removing invisible lint from cross her chest.

"Yes thank you..." Lilith suddenly whispered cleaning her throat, leaning forward and brushing her nose against the witches. Zelda gave a smug, sensual smile as she stepped away and audible groan from the Demon followed. 

"I best go get ready” she winked, removing the brunettes hands from her waist. "I’ll meet you on the dance floor, after all it is tradition.”

Lilith laughed at the witch, raising a hand to take down the red curls, nails grazing her scalp until she purred like a kitten - some things never changed, "Zelds” she pouted.

"We don't have time” the redhead argued, yet made no move to stop the demons hands in her hair.

Lilith sighed loudly pushing the redhead against the door, placing a hand at either side of her head. ”We could” she mused leaning down to kiss the witches pale neck.

"Lily, stop” Zelda whispered attempting to push the brunette off her.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't?" she replied pushing further into the which, trapping her wrists above her.

"Because I'm married and my husband will he here any minute."Mary sighed pressing her forehead against Zelda’s collar bone.

"That’s never stopped you before" she whispered kissing the exposed skin there.

"he's never actually been in the building before" came her weak response, attempting not to moan aloud as the brunette attacked her neck; ”We have to stop this, it's becoming more and more reckless.”

"It's always been reckless Z” Lilith stated with a sigh finally looking up at the redhead, ”That's what you liked about it”

"Always such the charmer" Zelda half gasped, half laughed as the demon bit down on her jugular.

"I like the shirt, the whole rock chick is really working for you” the brunette chuckled, playing with the bottom of the redhead's t-shirt, licking her lip as she met the witch's gaze. 

They didn't have long, and it was a bad idea - a terrible one. Faustus would be there in the next hour, but who was Zelda to denie those gorgeous eyes, and that scent; the scent that brought her here. That earthy, fire smell that was purely just - Lily.

Biting her lip, Zelda took a final inhale before grasping the back of the demons neck and kissing her.

\------

Zelda stood by the window watching as the snow finally began its settlement outside, her hair was up that wasn't really unusual minus the rebellious strands before her eyes; her dress was on although the zip was down at the back, causing the sleeves to hang from her shoulders, smoke from her cigarettes cascading around her.

She laughed while puffing smoke out from between her teeth, as Lilth moved from her place laying on top of the desk, to put a hand on the redhead's shoulder smelling her hair.

"It's almost time," she said kissing her cheek, "they will be expecting us, he will be expecting you.”

Zelda hummed a sigh "yes, and now we must return to our, uh, dreary existence" She tried to smile pushing her tongue against her teeth.

The demon smiled taking the cigarette from between her fingers and placing it in the ashtray, Zelda leaned against her; "I wish you didn't do that" she whispers kissing the ginger. Zelda eventually pulled away and bit her lip, "zip me up?" nodding Lilith turned her to pull on the zip.

"God, he really doesn't know what he has” she growled, pushing always form the redhead.

"Excuse me?” Zelda turned watching as Lilth went about to pick up the rest of their discarded clothes.

”your husbands an idiot” The demon practically yelled, stepping into the discarded dress.

Zelda nodded in response "Tell me something I don't know," The witch sighed emptying the ashtray out the window.

”Ummm” was her response, causing Zelda to raise an eyebrow stepping towards the brunette.

”Lily” she mused placing a finger beneath the demons downcast chin ”what’s wrong?”

”your husbands an idiot” she repeated.

”We've established that” the redhead laughed gently, all the more confused.

”No” the demon whispered shaking her head, brown curls flying everywhere. ”you don't get it.”

Pushing aways the brunette started pacing, biting her thumbnail.

”then enlighten me” Zelda tried again grasping Lilith's shoulders, promptly stopping her movement.

”Faustus Blackwood is an idiot, a pompous fool - who doesn't love or respect you, and he never will, not the way I do.” the brunette practically yell, the breathing heavy.

”Lilith I...” 

”leave him” Lilith stated abruptly, grasping the witches face between her hands, ”leave him for me Zee.”

Zelda all but flinched stepping away from the brunette. They were having an affair. That's how they worked, that's why they worked, And now she was ruining it.

”I uh... I can't” The witch whispered tears in her tears, as the backed up. Hands raised in defence as the demon stepped towards her, ”Don’t, please don't.”

And with that she was gone, the smell of sulphur suddenly irrelevant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it" Zelda screamed slightly shaking her bare hands against the bathroom basin of her en-suite. She hadn't bothered to walk back to her office, merely home teleported from the outside of Lilith’s office in a blind hurry to be out of the public eye.

"You weak, feeble; stubborn witch" the ginger bellowed towards her reflection; reaching down Zelda followed the path of the zip at the back of her dress, until the article fell from her shoulders.

The bruising had subsided over the past few days, yet purple impurity's still riddled the length of Zelda's ribs but she guessed that what you got for chasing demons - it sometimes hurt to breath but at least it meant she could still feel something. It wasn’t like her husband would notice, his own actions against the demons. Tracing the small scar that followed the curved of her hip the ginger sighed; the situation was never meant to be easy nor had Zelda ever expected it to be, but sometimes it all just got too much for the witch to bare.

"Stupid" Zelda whispered ragged breaths echoed from within the bathroom; she had set Lilith up for disappointment from the start and she knew it. How could she possibly leave everything, for a possibility, Faustus may not be perfect, and god forbid faithful but he’d never leave her; nor would he accept his wife’s adultery.

"Zelda?” Faustus called from behind the door.

"Just a moment” Zelda tried lip trembling, as she muttered a few phrases in Latin until her appearance was at least acceptable.

"Oh there you are Darling” Faustus echoed, gazing upon his wife as she exited the bathroom, ”Is that what you're wearing?”

”I was planning on it” the witch glimpsed fixing her earring and leaning down to kiss the warlocks cheek.

”hmm, I guess it will have to do” the warlock graced, pointing towards the drinks cart.

Zelda silently walked towards the cart, pouring a helping of whiskey from the decanter, careful counting out the number of ice cubes she places in. Faustus was very particular about his drinks; The footsteps of her husband standing echoed from across the room.

Zelda could feel the heat of his body behind her, his hang coming up to race along the exposed skin of her back, her pristine posture riddled in scars thy overlapping the form some horrifying mosaic; the long nails traced every imperfection as though admiring his handy work. 

Placing a hand on his wives shaking hip he zipped up the rest of the dress for her, slowly lowered her back into his embrace - one arm coiled around the gingers shoulders. Whilst his hand coming to grasp her neck, Zelda gasped at the sensation causing a dark chuckle to erupt from her husband. Leaning slightly the warlock kissed the pale cheek, small noises of un-comfort escaping the redhead until he finally left go of her throat, reaching for his drink and backing away.

”Your bartending has improved” he commented, as he emptied the contents of his glass. Causing Zelda to shiver lightly, the last thing she needed was him to get drunk this evening.

”Thank you, Faustus” Zelda whispered, trying not to notice the slight welts already appearing on her neck.

"High Priest Lucius from Riverdale, shall be in attendance tonight. Try to keep your venereal urges to yourself, at least until tonight.” he finished with a wink.

Zelda merely nodded in response, breathing deeply then attempting to muster a smile. ”Of course darling”

”well then, I'll see you out there.” Faustus stated kissing his wife on the forehead briefly before exciting the room.

Zelda shivered slightly racing her fingers across the newly applied makeup; she couldn't tell you how she ended up in this situation, married and in an affair with Satan herself. The mother of demons, her boss no less.

She couldn't tell you why she stayed married to Faustus Blackwood after she exceeded him within the church; her family questioned why she had even married him in the first place, but at the time it was that she wanted, and they did grow to love each other in their own way. Becoming the high priest of their coven instead of him however, had definitely put a strain on their marriage, not that they'd been happy before that - not that he hadn't hit her, or had affairs; but something just changed after Lucifers downfall.

Maybe it was her that had changed, maybe the flame she once held for Faustus had finally fizzled out. But she did love him in her own way, as he did her. 

\-------

Zelda glided through the hallway so smoothly pretending not to hear the Demons calls and she tried to catch up; heeled shoes storming up behind her. Zelda stopped upon reaching the door where two men were standing preparing to open it for their entrance. As she finally caught up with her, she grasps Zelda's hand firmly. She didn't flinch. As they stayed like that waiting for the door to open. As tradition the monarch of hell alongside their high priest.

And there was that smell again - sulphur. Absolutely intoxicating. 

”I'm sorry." the brunette apologized. 

” I Don't want to talk about it. It will just ruin my mood even more." Zelda bit back, avoiding Lilith, as she tried to catch her gaze but failed. The doors opened and they walk together, their guests from their own and visiting covens.

The Annual Night Academy Gala had begun...

Zelda sat beside of The high priest of the Riverdale coven - a close personal friend, with Faustus facing her. Lilith was sat to her right and the head of the table, continuing to try and catch her attention though the nights covosations; Zelda just pretended not to notice. The discussion with Lucius and the other guests taking up most of her attention.

Faustus however sat back most of the night, observing his wife work the room - people who used to demand his presence and opinion now wishing for hers; he was jealous of course he was. But he still didn't like it when other witch's and warlocks tried to talk to Zelda. Especially, a particular high priest from Riverdale. He watches the monarch work her way towards Zelda, the laughing and casual touches made to his wife’s shoulder as they conversed with their guests. Faustus may be jealous of his wifes success, but her infidelity - emotional or otherwise drove him to the edge. Zelda Phiona Spellman was his greatest achievement; and nobody would take her away from him.

Lilith resting a hand against the bar and stared at the redhead. The demons smell only heightened by her anger, making it even harder for Zelda focus on the topic that a Lucius was trying to talk to her about. She could practically feel the combination of her husband’s and Lover’s gazes burning through her, If looks could kill, she’d probably be dead by now. Lilith hated Lucis - he was flirt and far to bewitched with Zelda for the demons liking. 

They continue to talk. Zelda was a really good talker. Very eloquent and compelling. And yes beautiful too. She is aware how people looked at her. And Zelda's pretty aware that the objects of her affection were not enjoying it as much as her. Usually, She'd back off not liking either of them getting jealous but tonight, tonight she wanted watch to watch and see, just because.

The band started playing jazz music; And Some of the covens members started dancing whilst others charmed the whisky. Lucius asked Zelda for a dance, she was hesitant at first, but Lilith was soon at her side pressing and hand into her back.

”So sorry, Lucius but the first dance with our high priestess here has already been promised to me.” ending with a shit-eating smile, Zelda had to hold in a scoff.

”it is tradition” the redhead nodded an apology, vaguely grateful for the brunettes interference - Lucius truly was a repulsive man, even by her standards; always gazing a little too long - but he was dedicated to the church of night and for that Zelda was grateful.

Lilith placed her right hand on the back of her waist while, Zelda placed her a hand on the demons shoulder. They began their waltz. The lights dimmed and the rest the coven watches in awe and admiration as their leaders danced before them.

Lilith lead strong, her grasp on the redhead never wavered - Zelda glanced at her husband, who was visibly annoyed to the point that his fists were balled and eyes squinting.

Zelda smirked Look back, Lilith saw the move; Completly furious and getting red, she was now extremely jealous. She was not an accessory for Zelda to use against her husband. Pulling the redhead roughly against her, beasts heaving in a heavy rhythm together. 

Leaning forward Lilith caught the redheads earlobe between her teeth, then whispered, ”I love you Zelda, but I won't wait forever.”

Zelda half sighed, half moaned as the brunette spun her away from her body.  
Faustus tried to look away - he should be the one with Zelda out there. He should be the only one to receive her touch. Not any man or woman, true Satan forbid they were all unworthy. He should be the high priest out there with his wife.

They spin across the dance floor and those close by clap in celebration, Faustus was over this. His eyes focused towards the pair, walking ahead as the music died down and the pair came to a stop. Faustus met them halfway, immediately grabbing Zelda’s hand.

”So Sorry, your excellency. I'm going to have to take my wife back now” the warlock snarled towards the demon.  
Before Lilith could say anything, the warlock had already dragged Zelda away from the dance floor. 

Now casually walking towards the exit trying not to make a scene. Fautus quickens his walk. leaving Zelda struggling to catch up, basically dragging her along the hallway.

”Slow down, where are we going?" Zelda asked while trying to keep up with her husbands pace. The grip he had on her wrist was already starting to bruise.

”Somewhere away from that room and away from him, away from her, away from all of them," the warlock barked.

”Don’t be so ridiculous, Why are we leaving the Dinner? we're the hosts We are needed there."

”I don't care!"

”Why are you so angry?"

The warlock stopped after hearing that question, opening a door that leads to an empty classroom. Shifting his grip on Zelda further up her arm and forcing her inside, Closing the door behind them.

”Why am I so angry?! Let me see. My wife a damn harlot! Why shouldn't I be angry when you were openly flirting with people!?” he yelled shoving her down on the couch.

”don't be so preposterous, I wasn't flirting with anyone” Zelda snarled back, rubbing her burning wrist.

”Yeah right. you let him touch your arms," he complains while poking Zelda. ”And the demon, well I can practically small her on you”

”That Demon, is your monarch, your superior!” the redhead argued back.

Before she knew it his hand had coloured with the side of her face; a familiar burning sensation spread across her cheek, ”that no excuse!” 

”Oh but it's okay for you to go around, sleeping with every doe-eyed witch in site? Leading to the production of an adulterous love child, no less!” Zelda yelled back, trying to ignore the searing pain that consumed her. This was my this was what she was used to, this was marriage.

”That was different and you know it" Faustus bellowed pouring out a drink hastily and downing it.

”Why do you even care anyway it's not like like you love me!” Zelda shot back, standing up to meet her husbands cruel gaze.

”I just do okay Spellman" he replied quietly, slamming down his glass.

”So you're jealous?" Zelda laughed mockingly.

”Yes, I am jealous. I am so jealous I feel like I'm about to burn alive! I never want to feel that way again. Only me, Zelda. Not him, not anyone. And certainly now Lilth Fucking Morningstar! Just me." He yelled, flushed slightly panting.

Zelda stood shocked tears in her eyes as Faustus turned away from her while catching his breath. In Unbuttoning his shirt, as though to make it easier for him to breathe. Hands slack against the desk, nails scraping the woodwork.

Zelda Looked up in surprise, it was in these rare moments that Zelda remembered that made her fall for Faustus in the first place. Sure he was aggressive but he was also passionate and she gave as good as she got. 

Maybe she went too far. Faustus was panting, his face red, fists clenched. 

But the voice and scent of a familiar demon echoed lit from the hall, ”Ms Spellman! Are you out here? People are expecting you!”

For a moment Zelda was stuck; stuck between real life and the oh so appealing meta narrative she and Lilth had cooked up together, through all their lies; and for that moment Zelda foolish as ever and decided to be selfish. She decided to live that false reality alongside the real for a little bit longer. But for now, the reality was what mattered.

Zelda ignored the voice, slowly walking toward her husbands slumped form. stopping right behind him and gave a small sigh. Hugging the warlock from behind leaning her head sideways on her back. Hands caressing his chest.

”Faust I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you'd feel this way. I wasn't thinking” She apologised while the warlock's hand came to grasp her down gently.

we should go back" Faustus stated turning to face his wife, gently tracing the redness of her cheek.

”I’m so sorry Zelds” he whispered, kissing the mark gently, till it faded. That was the thing about Faustus he always apologised no matter what he had done, they were always honest with each other - or we're until Lilith came along.

”I know" Zelda whispered, leaning up and kissing him sweetly; And she did, this was just how they worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a turn, but I wanted to give him just a little humanity - I do think they loved each other when they were young! Don't worry more MadamSpellman coming!
> 
> Part 3? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings of abuse themes*

The knock at the door of the cottage startled Lilith as she stood stirring a pot of what she assumed was soup; having found it in the back of Mary Wardwell’s freezer, the knock came again and She sighed, pulling her hair in to a clip and wiping her had on her pants. With one last glance at the stove she opened the door to reveal the tearful redhead. Her right eye was swollen almost completely shut, a black and purple bruise that was not there that morning during Choir practice, making its way from her brow bone, right down to her cheek. Her neck was red, the tell-tale marks of fingers having lay there was apparent against her pale skin.  
She had a split running down the centre of her bottom lip; Lilith hated herself for the spilt second that she allowed herself to wonder how they would taste. But it was the look in her eyes that turned her stomach, Lilith was sure it would have hurt the mother of demons in her very soul, if she thought she had one.  
"I didn’t know where else to go" Zelda shrugged with a defining sniff, “I can’t let Sabrina see me like this”  
The demon almost scoffed a little, the woman before her more fearful of pity of her family, then of the man who beat her. Lilith had seen this scene too many times to count. She knew why she was here, there was always the same reason for Zelda Spellman to be standing in front of her at this hour. Lilith raised her hand to lean against the door frame, shaking her head sombrely. What could she say? That she had not said already; it is not your fault, he does not deserve you, it is all going to be okay. A part of herself wanted desperately hold the redhead, to comfort her, just to see her happy again. The other part, however, had accepted long ago that this would happen again, and anything Lilith did say, or do would not change that. 

He was her husband.

"You better come inside then" Lilith sighed, holding out her hand, the redheads shaking body too tired to move, as the demon grasped her bloodied hands and pulled her inside. At least she got a few shots in herself it seemed. Walking towards the bedroom, Lilith turned the ghostly form of her high priestess to the bed, gently pressing on her shoulder until she was sitting – her fingers grazing the skeletal figure of her collarbones; Faustus liked his woman malnourished as well as barely conscious it seemed. Sitting on the edge of her bed, emotionless and empty. She had not changed her clothes yet, she is still wearing her choir robes, now inevitably torn like the light makeup that now ran down her cheeks, shivering while Lilith wet a cloth in the en-suite.

"Lucifer give me strength" The brunette whispered to herself, ringing out a flannel with a quick look in the mirror above the sink, as she turned on the taps to run a bath. When she came back into the bedroom kneeling in front of the witch, gently running her fingertips across her bloodied face before removing the remains of her makeup, that is now smudged under her eyes. Taking extra care as she bathed the swollen eye of its bloodied mosaic. 

"Heavens Zelds" Lilith mumbled using her fingertips to turn the brunettes jaw, wiping any fragments of dried blood and other bodily fluids there; this was the worst he had done in a while maybe ever, she had yet to see the rest of the damage yet. Without saying another word, the demand rose perching behind the witch and running a brush lightly through her hair – the only sound in the room being the stroke of the brush and the gasps of pain when Lilith hit a particularity tender spot on her scalp, where Faustus had obviously pulled her hair.  
"There" Lilith smiled running her fingers through its tangles, as Zelda finally turned towards her as she kissed the witch’s forehead "Much better". Her voice tender, as Zelda caressed the side of her face and tracing her hairline with shaky fingers.   
They could of just magicked the evidence away, a simple line of two of Latin that Zelda had used the first few years of the abuse; however it seemed Faustus had obtained quite the liking to seeing his wife riddled in the imperfections at his hand.

"Darling" the brunette said tentatively; causing Zelda to finally look up, eyes filled with tears; Lilith pulled her against her chest. The redhead leaning in, placing her head onto her shoulder. As the demon caressed her arms and neck, trying to comfort her in some way. "It's all going to be alright" she whispers into her hair "You are going to be alright"  
"I just don't understand" Zelda mumbled her voice ruff "I was making dinner, talking about going to Hilda and he just... he just" the redhead paused overcome with a new wave of tears.  
"I’ve got you” Lilith stated simply, she learned long ago that the further words exchanged during these encounters the better, especially since the brunette had promised not to act upon her impulses to Kill Faustus Blackwood in their marital bed.  
There was something different about it all this time, Zelda usually turned up black and blue looking for revenge; shoving the brunette against the closest surface and having her way with her – the comfort usually came later when Lilith tenderly licked the witches wounds, scrubbing her of any evidence that Faustus Blackwood ever existed. But this Zelda was broken, so broken that Lilith worried she maybe beyond repair.  
After a while Zelda’s sobs subsided and she retired for her bath. Lilith making haste the clean up the half-cooked meal she had abandoned in the kitchen, not that she ate normally anyway, cooking was more out of habit these days. Lilith sighed heavily, the first time Lilith noticed the extent of what really went on in the Blackwood marriage things were simpler Zelda had shown up at work the next day with a black eye, refusing to talk about it until Lilith had shoved her into an empty classroom and demanded to know what had happened, they had barely so much as kissed back then, that was before their relationship became complicated this thing that almost resembled love.  
Zelda and Lilith had grown closer that day, and they hatched a plan for her to leave him; that was until lunch when the slim bag had turned up with flowers and an apology at the end of the academic day. 

They began to have lunch in secret after that; Illth eventually opening up about her own past abusive marriage.

The second time was when things got tricky, they had been at a benefit gala for the Coven, Lilith had found the witch hunched over the bar with a bust lip at the end of the night, no husband in sight; three hours and half a bottle of rum later Zelda had pushed Illth against her hotel room door and kissed her; it wasn't until the demand opened the back of her dress that she saw the true extent of her colleges home life, her ribs were riddles with bruises and the faint residue of scars from what looked like a belt. Zelda had tried to cover herself, but Lilith wouldn't allow it, instead she kissed her, spent the night showing her how stupid her husband truly was; vowing to never allow that pig of a man hurt her again; that was until the next morning when she woke up to an empty bed and no note.  
Lilith sighed again looking down at her white knuckles as she clutched at the sponge in her hand, she wished she could say that had been the last time, but they only became more frequent after that, so many night spent picking up the pieces, days, even weeks of living with her, loving and caring; until he wormed his way back in. Somewhere down the road they had become more than an affair, Lilith had fallen for her; not the Zelda that called her in the middle of the night sobbing, but the Zelda that sang in the shower, read newspapers in Greek and could eat a whole chocolate cake.  
Lilith bit her lip as she entered the bedroom, Zelda was sitting before the vanity, various tissues tossed around, wearing the demon’s nightgown. Her eyes red and puffy as she turned to meet the brunettes gaze, piercing with such an intensity she struggled not to look away. This wild, broken woman... this was who she loved.

"I'm sorry."

"Let’s get you some fresh clothes” Lilith smiled gently opening the walking in wardrobe, searching for some sleeping attire for the witch. Zelda having taken most of her processions home after Lilith’s little confession the night of the Gala. 

"Thank you" Zelda mumbled buttoning up the shirt that Lilith gave her, "This was the last time you know; I'm leaving him. Permanently" And oh how Lilith wished she could believe it, but she had been made that promise so many times, it had become meaningless.

"Okay" Lilith all but laughed picking up the discarded clothes and placing them in the hamper, this was a story she was all too familiar with, she'd leave him and then they'd get to be together.

"Just okay?" Zelda looked up at the demon who refused to meet her gaze.

"No, that's great, I'm happy for you Zelda”

"For us." Zelda deadpanned still twirling the set of rings round the finger on her left hand.

<"Us?"

"Well you said it yourself, we can finally be together Lili, properly. No more sneaking around, no more hiding" the redhead smiled for the first time that night, reaching for the brunette.

"No" Lilith muttered stepping away "Don't say that, don't get my hopes up; I can't do that again, I wouldn't survive."

"Lilith I…"

"You always do this, you make me love you and then you run back to him" she was crying now, they both were.

"You think I like it? knowing I hurt you? He's my husband for hell’s sake, what did you expect me to do?"

"Leave. Leave like any sane person would, when the person who is meant to protect them uses them like a punching bag."

“Rich words coming for you” Zelda bit back.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Lilith argued, slightly offended at Zelda using her own past against her.

"That it’s easier said than done Lilith, he's all I've ever known" That fact was true, from what Lilith had been told they'd met at the Academy, got engaged right after graduation and married before moving out of Greendale the first time. For a moment Lilith paused watching the woman she loved cry at her harsh words; but then she remembered this is what Zelda wanted, she like the harsh words she loved the fear of it, why else would she have stayed with him for so long?

It was not like their own relationship was exactly gentle either, though there was a fine line between the two.  
"I won't be some fool who sits around waiting for you anymore." Lilith all but yelled, pushing Zelda back, the redhead yelping as her back hit the closet wall.

"I love you Damn it" Zelda was not here to stay, Lilith knew it and She hated it.   
She hates the whole situation, it's all a huge facade and she can't stand that she's fallen for someone who insists on running back to someone who treated her like dirt; she didn't want the soft and safe love Illth provided at the end of the night, no if Zelda wanted someone cold, that's what she'd get; after all Lilith aimed to please.  
Her hands are rough as she pulls her own clothing from Zelda’s body, the buttons off the shirt flaying off in every direction until the taller woman's collar bone was on full view, her chest heaving. Lilith leaned forward kissing and biting at the newly exposed skin trying to ignore the angry bruising of her ribs left behind, if Zelda wanted to be used then that is what she would do, she would make her forget, like she always did.

"I love you" Lilith cries into her chest, tears brushing their joined skin.

"Lili wait.." Zelda moaned despite herself, pulling away from the kiss, but the demon was persistent, this was how they worked after all; he messed up and Lilith was there to pick up the pieces until Faustus finally got around to apologising.

"What?" the brunette forced herself to say, she wants to ask her to leave him, to stay, like so many times before; but she had decided long ago that a little bit of Zelda was better than none at all. "Oh, don't go shy on me now? You came here for this, after all, didn't you?" Lilith laughed bitterly.

Zelda’s hands on the brunette’s shoulders, pushing Lilith away weakly. As the demon lowered her lips to the collarbone, still pushing her away despite her gasps. Lilith merely pinning the witch’s wrists above her head, a shallow moan erupting from the pair.  
"Lili stop it, not like this honey please" Zelda whispered fresh tears forming, the feeling of the brunettes shaking body against her, as she bit and tugged at her skin. So different to the loving touch Zelda had grown accustom to, each move now motivated by an obscure hate, for the situation they had found themselves in for the past two and a half years.

"I said stop" Zelda yelled shoving the demon hard enough that she startled, when Zelda broke completely; a blind sob overcame her moans, crying with a noise that made the demon shiver. She softened, releasing the witch’s wrists, and looking up to kiss her softly on the cheek, her touch light as she nuzzles the redhead’s soft skin, a terrible guilt filling her.  
Stumbling back, "Sorry." Lilith breaths deeply running a hand through her hair, the clip having slipped out in the ruckus, not knowing how she must look like in that moment, up heaved, make up smudged across her face as the tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry." But She was also mad, oh so mad at her because she didn't understand how this all made her feel, how cheap she felt every time she woke up to an empty bed, no note or explanation; just left to go back business as usual the next day when they saw each other at work. When she had to see them together acting the part of the loving couple, not the Warlock socialite who beat his wife at the slightest inconvenience, or the retired midwife who spent more time covering up her own injuries then tending to those of others.  
"Here let's get you resting up, and you can call Faustus let him know where you are, I'm sure he'd worried sick by now." Sighing Lilith bent down and began to pick up the discarded clothes that had fallen from their hangers during the argument.

"Lili" Zelda whispered watching as the brunette sat before her on her knees, refusing to meet her gaze as she plucked buttons from the floor. "Honey please"

"I am so sorry Zee, I don't know what came over me. I'll uh drive you to Hilda’s, you can stay there, you'll be more comfortable."

"More comfortable?" Zelda asked almost confused, her lips still ripe and inflamed, her breathing finally returning to normal.

"Don't worry she won’t know what happened, or at least I won’t tell her”

“Lilith you don't understand..."

"Satan I'm just as bad as him" Lilith mumbled weakly ignoring the witch’s attempts at gaining her attention. Another wave of guilt and sobs wrecking the brunette’s body.

"No," Zelda gasped bending down, reaching for the older woman before her, "no sweetheart, you're nothing like him." Zelda held the demons face between her hands and forces her to look up. Eyes full of worry and questions. Both still in a state of tremble, tears behind their eyes beginning to escape.

"Zelda… I”  
"I love you too" the redhead declared; Causing Lilith to swallow the lump in her throat and nod, as Zelda leaned in to kiss her, shuddering, her hands still holding the brunette’s face, her lips impossibly softer than The redhead ever remembered.  
"I've made my choice, Lili. I gave him the divorce papers before I left; I've had them drawn up for month, tonight just assured me of what to do. I've made my choice, what’s yours?" she whispers.   
Lilith merely threw her head back and squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip so hard she could taste her own blood…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
